the JohnLock playlist
by iLucienne
Summary: from the ten songfic challenge. Ten songs, ten ficlets of pure fluff and JohnLock. Rated M, just in case. No actual scene, only implied.


**I totally don't remember when was the last time I updated my ffn account. Lots of things has happened and I shifted from anime to Sherlock and it is amazing. Here's a few drabbles from the ten Johnlock songs fanfiction challenge. Challenge: Put your player on random and write a JohnLock inspired ficlet for each song. You only have until the end of the song to finish! Sorry for the really gay songs. And thanks to S and A for the beta! Love you guys, this is for you and our feels. **

**xXx The JohnLock Playlist xXx**

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

"_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one." _

"What's her name this time?" Sherlock asked the moment John entered the flat with a grin plastered on his face. The doctor momentarily paused, narrowed his eyes. It was Sherlock they was talking about.

"Mandy."

"That's a horrid name."

"Sherlock!" John scolded, attempting to throw something—_anything _—at his flat mate.

"She's cheating on you. And you're not even together yet."

"I don't want to hear that from you, Mr Asexual."

In an angry fit, John stomped up to his room but little did he know that Sherlock had his eyes on him, fingers together under his chin with a calculating gaze before licking his lower lip.

**Heart Skips A Beat by Lenka**

"_I'm trying hard not to resist the joy. Don't listen to me I'm being paranoid. I might try hard but it's too hard to avoid. My heart skips a beat."_

They were in the grocery the first time John heard that song. Sherlock decided to come along that day, and other than revealing the affair of the store clerk with the manager like he always does, the consulting detective was relatively good most of the day.

John wasn't gay, and he definitely did not have a thing for songs that were created for the majority of women, but the song was quite pleasant. He found himself smiling quietly when he heard it again a few days later, understanding the lyrics better.

His thoughts fleeted here and there, but eventually landed—and settled—on Sherlock. Sherlock who was a real prick ¾ of an entire day. Sherlock who thinks that a person—whose name shall be omitted—can lower the IQ of an entire street. Sherlock who can analyze how John's day at the clinic went the moment he enters the sitting room every afternoon. Sherlock whose hand sends an electrifying buzz that John can feel at the back of his neck whenever they touch.

But John knew that he should push them away. These _feelings_.

Oh god, he was beginning to sound like Sherlock himself. Like he's occupying his very being.

And John Hamish Watson is most definitely not gay.

**Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift**

"_You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."_

Sherlock knew—well of course he did—whenever John would wake up to one of his Afghanistan nightmares.

One moment John is writhing and sweating, clutching the sheets of his bed desperately trying to drive off the _memories_ that refuse to leave him. And next, a tall silhouette would make its way inside his room, lying down next to him.

John's breathing would gradually return to normal, before moving inch by inch closer to the other man whose warmth was the most comforting warmth the doctor has ever remembered feeling.

Sherlock wouldn't say anything. Neither would. But John would once again get coaxed by sleep, and that's when Sherlock's fingers start running through the ex-army doctor's ashen hair.

Sometimes John would be convinced his nightmares are a good thing. Just sometimes.

**When I get you alone by Robert Thicke (Performed by the Glee cast)**

"_See all these illusions just take us too long, and I want it bad. Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty, because you make me sick and I'm not leaving 'til you're leaving." _

After every case, John Watson is thrown into an inferno of sexual attraction for his flatmate.

He didn't know what was with Sherlock that made him so much more attractive after they've effectively brought someone behind bars. Although John thought that maybe it was that the prick was so fucking calm and composed about everything. _Everything_.

Days before, the day when he gets the case he's jumping around like a wee kid off to Disneyland. Then just shrugs it off the moment it's done. The audacity of the fucker.

So once they are in the confines of their so called 'home', away from prying eyes and loquacious mouths, John pushes Sherlock against the wall with brute force—and the sociopath was expecting it already, because it happens every fucking time.

And all hell breaks loose the moment the doctor hears his name whispered raggedly with that beautiful and arousing baritone.

"_John,"_

**Kiss by Prince (Performed by the Glee cast)**

"_You just leave it all up to me__. __My love will be your food__."_

Sex with Sherlock was always pleasing. Hell, it was beyond pleasing.

It was because Sherlock was so beautiful, so aesthetically pleasing and it does so much to stir John's insides. He wants everything of the man—everything the he was willing to give.

Late nights without a case were spent on the couch, snogging—Sherlock would kill him if he finds out he uses that term—with the said man, Sherlock's deliciously long legs on either side of John's as he straddles him.

Whenever it would get heated John drags the man back into their room, but sometimes they would just be content with having their lips and tongues against each other's.

John is an incredible kisser, and Sherlock hates to admit it, but you can ask John's earlier escapades. He knows exactly when to coax Sherlock's tongue, when to nibble on his lip and when to release a soft sigh of contentment.

Sherlock liked kissing John. Very much.

**Please Don't Leave Me by Pink**

"_How did I become so obnoxious, what is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty."_

"Are you listening to me John?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. So the nurse huh?"

"Well of course it's the nurse. Didn't you see the powder on her fingers? Surely it wasn't the same type of talc. Anderson's stupidity is reaching new heights."

John didn't reply for a whole minute.

"John!"

"What?"

"You're not listening."

"You've been talking about nothing but the case since we got home, Sherlock. It's finished. Can't we rest?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to listen to me."

"Why do I have to do that?" John yawned.

This time it was Sherlock's turn not to reply as he stared at the ceiling, lying on his back on the couch.

"You don't love me anymore." Sherlock said quietly.

"Whose bloody idea is that?"

"Mine. You're getting tired of me."

Instead of replying, John stands up from his seat and lies down on Sherlock face first, ignoring the complaints of the taller man, intertwines their fingers and burying his face on Sherlock's firm chest.

"Idiot." John said and soon he was snoring. Sherlock couldn't help but smile.

**Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen**

"_So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done?"_

John wanted to patch things up with Harry.

He wanted to hug Mrs Hudson.

He wanted to thank Greg for his patience with Sherlock.

Sherlock.

John wanted to kiss Sherlock.

His arm was bleeding badly, but he could hear the Yard and the ambulance from afar. John was beginning to feel airy and breathing was getting slightly difficult. His head was pounding and his vision was filled with white.

Yes. He wanted to kiss Sherlock.

He collapsed against the dirty London pavement, just in time to see Sherlock running towards him, blood drained out of his face, sweating and shouting his name.

Sherlock.

John felt this rumble in his chest and soon he was laughing lightly.

The moment Sherlock was leaning over him, the doctor pulled the consulting detective by his coat collar and kissed him, still laughing. They were happy, broken and short kisses and Sherlock helped him sit up.

Lestrade turned the corner and saw them, before letting off a relieved sigh.

**Save The Last Dance For Me by Michael Bubl****é**

"_Don't forget who's taking you home, and in whose arms you're gonna be." _

Sherlock has never been jealous. Maybe it's because he never had a reason to be. Before he met John. Before he spotted another man, a man who _wasn't _Sherlock talking up _his _John. _His_ John. And the doctor didn't even do anything to push the other away.

Than man was obviously divorced going by his sloppily worn tie. A month or so? He's in the club looking for consolation. Sherlock leaned back against the bar, just observing for a while. They've already discussed Sherlock's problem with…possessiveness. So he definitely wasn't creating marks on the table with his fingernails.

The moment Sherlock saw that the prick's gaze linger down John's body, Sherlock pushed himself off the bar and stalked over to John. Inconspicuously, he slipped his arm around John's waist and pulled him against his own body.

"John, we must be on our way." He said, and his lips twitched upward to grin at the other man who was now confused. Without letting John answer, Sherlock dragged them out of the club.

Sherlock briefly looked at John once, before cutting off all of the doctor's retorts.

"Don't do that. Don't let anyone do that to you. You are _mine_."

John smiled and pulled Sherlock close and sang lightly,

"_I will never, never let you go. I love you oh so much."_

**Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback **

"_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out. Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth."_

Everyone knew that Sherlock was ten, even twenty times more observant than an average human being. He's never perceived this to be a problem, until he found out that John has an oral fixation.

It was a dreadfully boring afternoon where Sherlock was left with nothing but his current experiment (testing the pH level of a decaying bone marrow) to entertain him and John was writing on a notebook and typing up on his laptop.

John was simply biting his pen unconsciously but it caught Sherlock's attention. The doctor's eyes would switch from the laptop screen to the notebook, before nibbling on the tip of his pen. Sherlock could very well see that pink tongue darting out whenever John would open his mouth and Sherlock clenched his jaw, summoning enough will to stop prying. But he was peeking at the corner of his eye because John was _fellating _the bloody pen and Sherlock wished it wasn't the pen John was sucking off.

When the doctor released a very, very low groan Sherlock's had enough. He left the bone marrow on the kitchen table and walked in front of John.

"On your knees. Now."

**I Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5**

"_It's not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night, I won't go home without you."_

The beeping of the vital signs monitor and the whizzing of the machines inside John's private room was deafening to Sherlock. It's been two days since he's last seen John's eyes. Been two days since he's last heard John's voice. Been two days since he's returned to the flat. Been two days since he's refused to go home because he couldn't. Not without John. It was unthinkable.

Sherlock was seated beside John's bed, their fingers intertwined above the sheet. Excluding visits of people from the Yard or Mrs Hudson or his brother, Sherlock refused to speak. He leaned his cheek against John's hand that had such little warmth it was frightening. Sherlock's eyes watched John's chest rise up with every assisted breath he took until it was so painful because he missed the doctor and it frustrated him that he couldn't do _anything_ about it but wait and believe that he'll come back and everything will be okay.

"John," Sherlock whispered, raising their hands and kissing John's knuckles. "John," He called out lightly. "John," He said again, again and again and again, murmuring against John's skin and laying it with small kisses.

"When we get back, I promise I'll get the milk this time."


End file.
